


Decorating the Tree

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Series: Holiday Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: You wake your grumpy husband, Richard Speight Jr. up to start decorating for Christmas.
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr./Reader, Richard Speight Jr./You
Series: Holiday Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561903
Kudos: 13





	Decorating the Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupernaturalPotterHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPotterHead/gifts).



> Writing prompt used: Decorating the tree. I was challenged with the 25 days of Christmas writing challenge. Not saying I will get them all but I am going to try to write as much as possible. I still need to finish "Across the Pond" Let me know if you like this and want to read more.

“Wake up!” You poked your husband.

Richard grumbled pulling the blanket over his head.

“Please get up,” you pleaded, climbing on top of the lump that was your husband. “If you wake up now you will get a present early,” you promised. 

This tactic however did peak Richard’s interest, “What present?” He asked peaking out of the blanket. 

“A Christmas present silly. Now. Get, Up.” You punctuated your words. 

Richard groaned but did finally rise out of bed, sitting there a moment before slipping on some clothes. 

After fixing breakfast and several cups of coffee later Richard was mostly awake but just a tad bit grumpy. You watched as he pulled downed the attic ladder and climbed up to fetch the Christmas decorations. “Tell me again why we need to get out the decorations today?” Richard struggled with the boxes.

“Here let me help you.” You grabbed the box from his hands. “We are doing this now so when we go pick out the tree it will all be ready.” You stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Sweetie, I understand why we take decorations down but it is only the day after Thanksgiving.”

You gave a perfectly wicked smile, “I know.”

Richard dropped his head in defeat. “You win.”

“I love you.”

Richard chuckled, “I love you too.”

It took a little over an hour but the two of you finally managed to get every Christmas tote out of the attic. Richard had done most of the heavy lifting but it was done. Everything had been moved into the living room and you were sorting through the boxes while Richard caught his breath on the couch. 

Richard couldn’t help but stare at you, you were like a kid at Christmas, eyes bright and smile wide. 

“Remember this ornament?” You turned to show him the heart shaped ornament.

“Yeah, I bought that for you for your first Christmas together.” 

You gave him a smile, “That’s when I knew I was going to marry you.”

Richard crawled off the couch towards you sitting next to you, “Oh really?”

You could hear the amusement in his tone. “Oh yeah, its tied with that night you drank ten beers and slammed the bedroom door too hard and the door jammed locking us inside so you decided to go out the bedroom window after telling me that you didn’t trust me not to hurt myself but as you were trying to get out you fell out the window and landed on your ass.”

“Excuse me missy but I believe you have your facts wrong.”

“Oh, do I?”

“Yes, I only had nine beers and I didn’t land on my ass, I landed on my face.”

“My apologies,” you climbed onto Richard’s lap straddling him. 

He grinned up at you, “Is this my early gift?”

You kissed him, his arms wrapping around your waist as his other moved up your back entangling his fingers in your hair as the kiss deepened. 

Reluctantly you pulled back, “Not yet.”

Richard pouted.

“Don’t get greedy,” you teased. “We still have to go pick the tree and decorate it and the house.” You grounded your hips down rubbing his erection. Richard moaned, head falling back in pleasure. 

You climbed off of Rich and went back to sorting the decorations ignoring the wetness of your own arousal. 

“I am pretty sure what you just did counts as a war crime.”

Giggling, “I think you may be just being a tad bit dramatic.”

“I don’t think I am but I’ll just go get dressed and we’ll go get that tree and be back here in no time. Just gotta decorate and then you are all mine.” 

Richard almost sounded as if he had gone mad but at least things were getting done. You wondered how far you could push this but decided that you couldn’t be that heartless. 

It had only taken two hours to go, pick out the tree, make your purchase, attach the tree to the truck, and then come back home. You were even excited that Richard was singing Christmas carols on the way home. So excited that you leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

“What was that for?”

“A thank you.”

“What are ya thanking me for?” Richard asked in bewilderment. 

“For putting up with me.” You shrugged. 

“Y/N, my love, I do not put up with you,”

“What?”

“Y/N, I love you and whatever it is that you want to do that makes you happy I will gladly do it. Spending time with you is not a chore. It is my greatest pleasure to spend time with you.” 

You looked at him, “You really mean that?”

“Of course, I do! Do you enjoy when we go camping, is it your favorite thing in the world?”

“No, there are mosquitoes.” 

“Then why do you go?”

“Mostly because I know how much you enjoy it and we get to snuggle together in the tent, and I do it because I love you.”

Richard gave you a look. You smiled, “I understand.”

The both of you went back to your singing until you arrived home.

Getting the tree into the house was the biggest struggle. It would not fit through the front door no matter how you shoved. You finally realized that it would be smarter to bring it in through the back-sliding glass doors. 

“You’re so strong,” you praised Rich.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said nonchalantly but you knew you stroked his ego a bit. Richard sat the tree into the stand. You hugged him looking at his hard work. 

You made him sit down while you grabbed him a glass of water and a beer. “Now you sit while I take care of the decoration for the tree.”

Richard watched as you attempted to untangle the lights. Rich smirked, “Having issues, honey?”

“Nope,” you lied. 

“Here, let me see them,” Rich sat down his beer a clink when in hit the glass and gestured for you to hand him the strand. 

“But you’ve already done most of the work,” you pouted but handed him the string of lights. 

“Yes, and I am sure there will be lots more that I need to do but I told you it’s not a chore if I am doing it for you.”

You watched as his hands expertly unknotted the strand and you couldn’t help but think about those hands expertly undoing you. You took a deep breath and went back to the task at hand. 

You set aside any broken ornaments or ones that didn’t go with the themes of this year’s tree. Once Richard was done untangling, he began to wrap the tree in the lights closed to the inside of the tree, just how you liked it. When the lights were done you assisted him with the garland and the bulbs plus all the other options for the tree. 

There was more singing and you only had to tell Rich a handful of times that he put two bulbs too close together. He always gave a small smile and moved it with a “yes ma’am.”

A few times Richard came up right behind you, pressing his front hard into your back, his warmth seeping through the clothes. 

You stepped back to admire the tree, “Now all that is left is the star.”

Richard climbed the step stool and stuck the star on the tree. “Look it’s you,” you teased. Richard just chuckled. He came down the steps and wrapped his arms around you.

“We did good,” he kissed the top of your head.

“Yeah we did.”

“Well, we better get started on the outside decorations before it gets too dark,” Richard let go of you.

You grabbed onto his hand, “That can wait till later or even tomorrow.” You began to pull him towards the couch. 

His eyebrows raised, “Oh, really?”

“Yep, you’ve been really good and I think you deserve your present now.” You began to unbutton his shirt.

“I have been good, really really good.” He grabbed onto your waist hoisting you up. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he directly walked to the bedroom, his lips glued to your's the path lit up by your decorated tree.


End file.
